You Belong With Me
by Xx.LoveIsABlessing.xX
Summary: May do a second, better version. Ty/Amy. Songfic. Song: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Hope you like.


**I Don't own Heartland. Really wished I did though. Lol. **

**Song: You Belong With Me Artist: Taylor Swift**

_**You Belong With Me**_

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor  
Like I do_

__________________

"No, Heather, I'm not going to the mall today." Ty sighed into the cell phone. Amy glanced at Ty as he rubbed between his eyes in frustration. She sighed and stood to walk away, giving Ty privacy. He watched her go out of the corner of his eye.

She sighed as soon as she was out of earshot of Ty. _'Why can't he realize that she's no good for him? I mean, she hates horses!' _Amy thought. She shook her head in disbelief that Ty Baldwin, who's whole family revolved around horses, was dating a snobby brat that hated horses to no end.

She sat on the edge of the fountain in their high school's front yard and blew out, watching as her breath fogged and floated away. She pulled her coat closer to her body and shivered in the late autumn air. She turned at the sound of footsteps and saw Ty walking over to her, shaking his head in frustration.

"Why am I going out with Heather again?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I don't know what you see in her." She shrugged.

Ty nodded, "I see that now." He muttered. "She's mad at me for telling a racing joke." He rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Amy asked, confused.

"She hates horses, remember?" Ty said.

"Oh, right." Amy said. She looked at Ty, noting the anger in his emerald green eyes. "What was the joke?" She asked.

Ty smiled at her and repeated the joke. "A woman went to a psychiatrist and said she was in great distress over her husband. 'He thinks he's a horse. He sleeps standing up and he neighs instead of speaking. He even insists on being fed oats in a bag.' said the woman 'It's terrible!'

'How long has this been going on?' asked the doctor.

'Six, maybe eight months.' she replied.

'You have let things go too far,' said the doctor. 'Your husband will require a great deal of treatment and it will be very expensive.'

'I don't care about the expense,' said the wife. 'I will pay you anything, anything at all to make my husband stop thinking he's a horse.'

'But it will cost many thousands of dollars, can you afford this amount of money?' asked the doctor.

'Why of course we can,' said the woman. 'He's already won three races this season at Aqueduct Racetrack.'"

Amy laughed, making Ty's smile grow.

"That is hilarious! How could she be mad over that?" Amy asked.

"She said it's 'insensitive'." Ty shook his head. Amy rolled her eyes and nodded.

"How do you stand her?" She asked. "I mean, she's so snobby and preppy."

Ty sighed, "You're right. I just wish I'd seen it before."

_______________

_I'm in my room  
It's a typical tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do_

_________________

Amy hummed as Jason Aldean filtered through the ear buds. She laid on her bed and sighed in content. She didn't hear the knock on her door, or see Ty poke his head in to see why she hadn't answered like she normally did.

He smiled as he saw her laying on her bed listening to music. Silently going to the bed, he picked up the silver iPod nano from the bed and paused the music.

Amy's eyes snapped open and she looked around in confusion, a smile coming to her face when she saw Ty, laughing to himself.

"I thought you had a date with Heather tonight?" She asked, taking out the ear buds.

He shrugged, "I cancelled." He said simply.

"Oh." Amy was taken aback. "Okay." She said and smile at him, "So, why are you here?"

"I wanted to spend what little free time I'm gonna have from Heather with you." Ty said. Amy blinked.

"Why?"

"Because you're my best friend and I want to." Ty said, playfully rolling his eyes. Amy smiled.

"Okay, then what do you want to do?" She asked him. He tilted his head in thought. _'Too cute!' _Amy cooed in her head, smiling even more. Ty caught her staring and quirked an eyebrow. She blushed at being caught and he chuckled, thinking how cute she looked.

"I don't know, got any ideas?" Ty asked.

"How bout a movie?" Amy asked. "Mom let me get the new horror movie, _A Haunting In Conneticut._" She said. Ty smiled and threw his lithe body down on Amy's bed, making her bounce a few inches. They laughed and shared smiles.

Ty laid down and put his hands behind his head, kicking his shoes to Amy's floor and crossing one foot over the other. He sighed in content. Amy smiled at how good he looked and put a DVD in the player. She sat beside Ty on the bed and pressed play.

Ty glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and smirked, easily pulling Amy to lay down beside him. She blushed at the close proximity, her head on his chest and his arm around her waist. Amy thought of moving, knowing that Heather would try her best to kill her for being this close to Ty, but decided against it. She was enjoying this and plus Heather didn't deserve Ty.

Sighing in content, Amy snuggled closer, not noticing the small, soft smile that spread over Ty's face as he looked at her with gentle eyes.

_______________

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And i'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

____________________

Monday came and Amy sighed, parking her small Ford Ranger in the student parking lot. She got out and locked the doors. Throwing her backpack over her shoulder, she started walking to the building to school. She gasped as a black Ford F-150 parked in the space by her truck and stopped, honking at her.

"Ty! That was so mean!" Amy playfully hit his arm as he jumped out of his truck, laughing. He shrugged, "You were standing in the way so I honked."

"Yeah, sure." Amy laughed.

"TY!"

Amy and Ty jumped as a loud, obnoxious female voice cut through the air. They turned and saw Heather walking up, her usual group of preps behind her. She and Ashley Grant stepped forward, glaring at Amy.

"Go away Flemming. Get away from _my _Ty." Heather snapped. Ty glared, stepping between Amy and Heather.

"I am not your possession, Heather." He said, his eyes cold. Heather smiled at him sweetly, batting long eyelashes. She put her arms around his neck, Ty tensing.

"I never said that, Baby." She cooed.

"You just did, Heather." Ty said through clenched teeth.

"So, where were you yesterday Baby?" Heather asked. "Why did you cancel our date?"

"I was watching a movie with Amy." Ty said, smiling at Amy. She returned it. Heather's eyes turned very cold as she glared at Amy.

"Why would you skip out on a date with _me _to hang out with _her?_" She hissed.

Amy blinked. What did Heather have that she didn't? Heather's hair was the same brown as her own, just a little longer. Her eyes were green, while Amy's were gray. She and Amy basically had the same body type, tho Amy was more lithe and in better shape from all the work she did. Heather was wearing a tiny black mini skirt and a pink tank top with a small black pancho over it while Amy wore a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans. Heather wore black high heels that had a sharp heel that looked like it could stab right through you while Amy wore a simple pair of black Sketchers sneakers. The make up on Heather's face made her look fake while Amy looked natural, no make up clouding her complexion.

"Because I felt like it." Ty snapped. "It was fun watching the movie with Amy. _She _doesn't scream right in my ear everytime something happens!"

Amy smiled, remembering the movie. She had snuggled up close to Ty and would grip his side really tight whenever something was coming, burrying her face in his chest whenever it actually happened. He had put his arm around her and hugged her closer to him.

Amy was pulled from her memory as Ty grabbed her arm and pulled her back, catching her so that she wouldn't fall. Amy saw Heather's fake nails miss her face by inches. She had tried to slap her and Ty had pulled her to safety.

Heather looked ready to scream, her group closing in on Amy and Ty. Ty grabbed Amy's arm and quickly pulled her behind him, leaving a fuming Heather behind them.

"Thanks Ty." Amy said as they reached the gym. He smiled at her, his eyes checking her for injuries.

"No problem." He replied, his smile growing. The two turned as a boy ran up to them. Amy recongized him as a photographer for the school newspaper.

"Mr. Baldwin, all the football players are to meet in the locker room and get dressed, pep rally time!" The boy, who looked to be a six grader, looked incredibly excited. Ty nodded and the kid ran off.

"Go get a good seat. I'll see you after the pep rally." Ty smiled at Amy and she nodded, entering the gym and sitting on the front row of the bleachers, making sure she had a good view of the gym.

Soon the gym filled and the players came out, the cheerleaders doing their routines.

Heather was the head cheerleader and glared coldly at Amy as she danced around, Amy returning the glare. Her glare turned to a warm smile as Ty jogged past her, the players doing a lap around the gym. He smiled back at her. Heather, who had tried to steal his attention, stomped her foot in anger and glared her coldest at Amy.

Amy smiled at her sweetly and turned her attention to the team. As the pep rally began, Amy slipped into daydreams of no Heather and Ty being her boyfriend.

__________

_If you could see  
That i'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me._

_________________

Amy sat in biology, bored out of her mind. After the pep rally, Ty had been cornered by the cheer squad and forced to be lead off with Heather hanging on his arm, Heather being sure to smile and wave scornfully at Amy.

She stood as the bell for lunch rang. Walking from the room, Amy went to her locker to get a few dollars for lunch out of her purse. She put her school book in the locker and was reaching for her purse when a hand caught her wrist.

Gasping, Amy looked and saw Ty smiling at her. She sighed in relief and he laughed.

"What's up?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Bored. So I thought I'd come mess with you." He said. She laughed.

"Okay then. I have to get to lunch." She said and grabbed the money she had been going for. Ty Stepped back as she shut her locker. "So, what are you eating?" Amy asked as the two started the walk to the cafeteria.

Ty shrugged, "Probably pizza." He said. Amy nodded.

"Ty! Baby!"

Amy groaned as Heather came up behind them, looping her arm around Ty's lithe body. He smiled at Amy and looked at Heather.

"What?" He asked.

"What are we doing for lunch? I was thinking we could go to Olive Garden or Red Lobster. Oh! Maybe Shoguns?" Heather batted her eyelashes.

Amy turned her back on the two and rolled her eyes. She started to walk away when something caught her arm.

"Amy, don't you want to go?" Heather asked sweetly.

_'You're only doing that to try and get on Ty's goodside again.' _Amy thought. "Naw, I'm just gonna eat in the cafeteria. Have fun." She turned back around.

"No, you're coming." Ty smiled playfully, cutting her off by moving to stand in front of her. Amy blinked and could just imagine the pouting or mad look on Heather's face.

Amy smiled at him, "No, you go ahead. I'm in the mood for pizza."

"Pizza it is then." Ty said, pushing Amy in front of him to the door. Heather puffed up in anger before letting out a deep breath and following.

"Ty, seriously. I want to stay here!" Amy protested. Ty laughed.

"Too bad." He said and continued to push her. Amy groaned and considered making a break for it, but quickly pushed the thought away, knowing that Ty could catch her easily. She balked again when Ty pushed her into the front seat of his truck.

"Ty, Baby, I get front seat." Heather said, eyes narrowing.

"Not today you don't." Ty said, not looking at her as he smiled warmly at Amy and went to get into the driver's seat. Glaring at Amy, Heather climbed in back.

________________

_Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

_____________

Returning to the school after a lunch at Pizza Inn, which thoroughly annoyed Heather, Ty pulled Amy to the side, shooing Heather away with his hand.

"I'm going to town this saturday and I want you to come with me. It's Mom's birthday soon and I need help getting her a gift." Ty said.

Amy smiled, "Sure, I'll help." She said. Ty smiled.

"Great. Thanks, Amy." He said. The two walked to their next class, which they had together.

Saturday

Amy was looking at her reflection in the mirror. She had on a simple pair of blue jeans that hugged her hips comfortably and a white t-shirt that wasn't baggy, but wasn't so tight that it was like a second skin. She decided to wear the brown Fat Baby boots that she'd gotten for christmas.

Satisfied, she went downstairs to wait for Ty. She had only been waiting about five minutes when a black, 2001 model Ford Mustang pulled into the yard. As Amy gaped at it from the window, wondering who it was, Ty climbed out of the driver's side and started walking to the door. Amy quickly went to it as she heard him knock.

She smiled at him and he returned the smile, looking her up and down. Amy didn't notice, being too busy looking him over.

Ty had on a simple pair of dark blue, worn jeans and a faded denim jacket over a black t-shirt. Amy smiled at him, noticing that he had on what looked like a pair of boots.

"Ready to go?" He asked suddenly. She nodded and followed him out to the Mustang. Amy looked at the car in slight awe as she walked to the passenger side, Ty opening the car door and shutting it as she sat down.

"Wow, Ty. Your car is awesome!" Amy smiled at him. He smiled and she thought she saw a light line of red on his cheeks.

"Thanks. It was a birthday present." Ty said and Amy nodded. Ty started the car and it roared to life before settling into a nice purring sound.

As they sped towards town, Amy looked at Ty, "So, any ideas on what to look for for your mom?" She asked. Ty shook his head.

"None, just that it needs to be horsey." He said. Amy nodded, thinking.

She snapped her fingers. "I saw a gorgeous porcelain horse for sale in an antique shop the last time I came to town. We could see if it's still there?" She suggested.

Ty smiled. His mother was an avid antique collector, but only if it was a horsey antique.

"Sounds perfect!" He said and they drove towards the town antique shops.

____________

_And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatchu doing  
With a girl like that_

________

**~One Month Later~**

Amy looked at Ty worriedly as, for the third week in a row, Ty sat beside her with stress written clearly on his features. He hadn't smiled in weeks, was always irritated at something, and was forced to spend more and more time with Heather, who was just loving it.

She had Ty all to herself.

As the bell rang for school to let out, Amy walked to her truck, parked beside Ty's. She saw that, once again, Heather was by Ty's truck, waiting for him. She smiled sickly sweetly at Amy and went to Ty as she saw him.

Rolling her eyes, Amy got into her truck and drove away, not noticing the way that Ty watched her leave.

As soon as she got home, Amy went inside, changed, and went out to the stable to try and clear away the worry that she had for Ty.

She entered Sundance's stall and the he nickered to her, leaving his hay net to nuzzle her shoulder and lip her hair. She smiled at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Thanks Sunny. You're the best." She said and hugged him. She wiped her tears off her face and exited the stall. She was going to get Sundance's tack when she heard a soft rumbling. She looked out of the stable and her eyes widened as she recongnized the black Mustang coming into Heartland.

"Ty?" She said quietly as the car parked. He got out and she walked out of the barn and towards him. He looked at her and she noticed something about his stance. He looked sad. Amy noticed the tears lining the bottom of his eyes as she neared him.

"Ty, what's wrong?" She asked, a frown crossing over her features.

"Can we talk inside? Please?" He asked, a pleading look coming to his eyes. Amy nodded and lead him into the house. She gently pulled him to her room and he sat on her bed as she shut the door.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly as she sat down beside him and laid her hand on his knee. He let out a shaky breath and looked at her, the tears in his eyes threatening to fall.

"I can't take it anymore. I've had it." He said, falling back onto her bed.

Amy's heart sank to see him so distraught. "What do you mean?" She asked, moving on her hands and knees so that she was over him, her hair to one side, looking in his face. She laid down beside him and looked at him worriedly.

"Life! I can't take it! I've never been more miserable than I have in this month. I've been fighting with Mom and Dad, nearly getting into fights at school, and worst of all I've been stuck with Heather and Ashley Grant for most of the month! I can't take any more of it!" Ty said.

"Oh Ty." Amy said, wiping the silent tears that had slipped free. "You're under too much stress."

He laughed bitterly. "That's the understatement of the year."

Amy bit her lip, thinking of any way to make him feel better. One came to mind and she smirked.

"Tyyyyy." She said, smiling mischievously. He looked at her and saw the look in her eyes, his own widening.

"A-Amy, don't you think of it." He sat up and pushed himself back, looking over his shoulder with a chilled feeling as he hit the headboard. Amy giggled once and pounced, her hands searching for Ty's sides.

Ty burst out laughing as Amy worked her fingers slowly over his sides.

"Amy! You know I don't like being tickled!" He gasped and fell onto his back, Amy sitting on her knees beside him.

"Feel better?" She asked, working her fingers a little faster.

"Yes!" Ty exclaimed. She stopped and pulled back. He sat up with a groan and smiled at her. "Should I say thank you? Or get revenge for being tickled?" He asked, smirking.

Amy giggled, "I think a thank you is in order. After all, I think I just cheered you up." She said and Ty laughed.

"Yeah, you did. So, thank you." Ty said and Amy nodded. She smiled at him and got an idea.

"Lay on your chest." She said. He looked at her curiously, but did as he was told, rolling to lay on his chest.

Amy started massaging his back, working her fingers slowly in little circles between his shoulder blades. He sighed and Amy could feel his body starting to relax, the muscles in his back untensing under her fingers.

She smiled and worked her fingers down his back, stopping at his lower back and pressing a little softer. He had his eyes closed in content, his face relaxed. Amy stopped as she heard soft, deep breathing. She smiled softly when she saw that Ty had fallen asleep during the massage.

________

_She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

_________

The next day was Friday. Amy was so happy. She was going to the movies that night with Soraya. She got to school and smiled as she locked her truck. Soraya stood by a tree a few yards away. Amy waved and Soraya waved back.

As Amy walked to the tree, she saw someone coming to her out of the corner of her eye. Heather and her little gang. And Heather looked furious.

"What, Heather." Amy said as Heather stopped in front of her. Soraya came to stand beside Amy.

"Where is Ty?" Heather snapped.

Amy blinked, "You mean he isn't here?" She looked around, but couldn't see Ty's truck. "Wow, guess he isn't here."

"Why was he at stupid Heartland yesterday?" Heather said.

"He came over to get some tack." Amy said, making up a lie for Ty. Suddenly, Ty's truck pulled up and parked next to Amy's. Heather glared at Amy and walked over to Ty.

He locked his truck and walked up to Heather, pulling her to the side.

"WHAT?!" Heather's scream ripped through the air and Ty stepped back as she tried to slap him. "YOU CAN'T! YOU'RE MINE!!!"

"I take it Ty just broke up with her." Soraya said and Amy looked shocked.

Ty walked away from Heather and went over to Amy and Soraya. He smiled and Amy raised an eyebrow.

"I refuse to go out with Heather another day." He said and dropped to sit under the tree, a content look coming to his face as he closed his eyes.

Heather appeared to be beyond mad as she stormed over to them.

"Ty, here she comes." Amy said. Heather, however stomped up to Amy.

"Are you trying to steal my boyfriend, you little whench?" She snarled. Amy looked at her in confusion. Heather pulled her arm back to slap Amy.

Amy braced herself, only to never feel the sting of Heather's slap. Ty had got up and grabbed Heather's wrist.

"Don't touch her. I broke up with you, Heather. I can't stand you." He said, glaring venomously at Heather. Heather smiled at him sweetly.

"Baby, I know you didn't mean it. She made you say it." Heather said and Ty glared harder.

"No, no one made me. I am not your boyfriend and never will be again. Get that into your head!" Ty snapped and Heather's eyes widened.

"B-but, you were supposed to ask me to marry you! We were going to get married and you were going to get rid of all those dumb horses for me." She said.

"You thought that up in your mind. I will _never _marry you or give up horses. Now get away from me." Ty said and dropped Heather's hand.

"You'll realize your mistake, Baby. And I'll be waiting for you. I know you'll come back to me." Heather said and walked away.

"In your dreams." Ty muttered and rolled his eyes.

"Is it just me, or does she seem a little bit crazy?" Soraya said. Amy and Ty nodded. Ty smiled at Amy and she returned it.

Soraya smiled and slipped away so they could have some privacy. The two noticed and smiled at her. She waved as she walked away, winking.

"Why did you break up with Heather?" Amy asked.

"Because I finally realized that the one I want has been here the whole time and it's time for me to stop being stupid and ask her out." Ty said and Amy tilted her head in confusion. "Amy, would you be my girlfriend?" He asked and Amy smiled happily.

Not being able to find her voice, Amy nodded and felt her throat constrict from the tears in her eyes. Ty smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

_______

_If you could see  
That i'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me._

_Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me_

_____________________

Amy smiled shyly as Ty took her hand and lead her to his Mustang. It was saturday night and he was taking her to the movies and out to eat. He had wanted to take her friday night, but Amy had already had plans with Soraya. Now, he got Amy all to himself.

"You look beautiful." Ty whispered as his eyes looked up and down Amy's body.

She had on a navy blue dress that reached to her knees, black high heels, and a black cashmere mini jacket.

She blushed a bright red and smiled shyly, "You do too."

Ty had on a white, buttoned shirt with black jeans and a dark blue jacket. Black tennis shoes were the shoes he wore.

Opening the passenger door, Ty stepped back as Amy got in and he shut the door, crossing over to the driver's side. He got in and started the car. They pulled out of Heartland and Ty drove to the town.

He glanced at Amy and she was still blushing, looking at her hands in her lap. Ty smiled, "Relax a little. What, are you not comfortable around me?" He said, only half joking.

"I'm very comfortable around you. I just can't believe I'm going on a date with you." She said. Ty smiled at her, feeling a little relieved.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"You just seem way out of my league." She said, looking at the floor. Ty looked at her in shock, stopping the Mustang. Amy looked at him in surprise.

He looked at her closely. "Amy, no one is out of your league. You're in a league all your own." He said. "I'm extremely lucky that you said yes to going on a date with me."

Amy blushed a dark red and smiled at him. "You've got it backwards. I'm lucky that you asked me to a date. _You're _in the league all your own." She said and Ty shook his head.

"Let's agree to disagree." He said, grinning. Amy smiled and nodded. They drove on and Amy sank into memories.

She remembered when Heather was still Ty's girlfriend.

_A while before_

_Amy was laying on her bed, watching a movie. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight. _

_Yawning she was going to shut her curtains when she saw headlights coming up the drive. Looking closer, she was shocked to see Ty's Mustang rolling up. _

_Sneaking down the stairs, she opened the door and slipped outside just as he got out of his car and came up. She saw the way he was shaking slightly and that his eyes looked a little red. _

_"What's wrong?" She asked and he let out a shuddered breath._

_"Remember Camara? My old mare?" Ty asked. Amy nodded._

_Camara had been Ty's first horse and he was incredibly close to her, the mare having been raised by his deceased grandfather._

_"She's gone." Ty said and Amy's eyes widened._

_"Oh Ty, I'm so sorry!" She said, soothingly rubbing his back. She knew Camara had been like a link to his grandfather, the mare having been left to him in the man's will. Now that she was gone, Amy knew that to Ty it would be like losing his grandfather all over again._

_"Do you want to come in and get something to drink?" Amy asked. Ty shook his head. Amy saw the fatigue in his eyes and frowned._

_"You're too tired to drive." She said and Ty shrugged, not caring. "So you're staying here tonight." Amy said and Ty looked at her in surprise. She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him inside. He offered no struggle. _

_Amy lead Ty to a spare bedroom and pushed him to the bed. He sat down and Amy sat beside him._

'Need to find a way to cheer him up.' _Amy thought. She started thinking as he slipped off his shoes and laid them beside the bed, laying his jacket at the end of the bed and putting his keys on the table. He looked at her with heart broken eyes and she frowned._

_"Here, lay down." Amy said and pushed him to lay down. He did as she said and she sat beside him as he lay down. He sighed and watched her. She smiled at him and got an idea._

_"Roll over." She said and he looked at her in confusion, but rolled over onto his stomach. Amy pushed his shirt up to his shoulders and saw him blush. _

_"Here," He said and easily slid the shirt off, laying it on the other side of the bed. He folded his arms above his head on the pillow and looked at Amy curiously._

_She snapped out of the little trance Ty had put her in when he'd taken off his shirt and smiled at him, gently working her hands over his back. She bit her lip at how cool and smooth his skin was. _

_She glanced at him and saw he'd closed his eyes in content. She smiled at the relaxed look on his face and worked her hands down his back, starting at his shoulders and working down to his lower back. She blushed as she got to his lower back and was surprised when he rolled over._

_"Thank you. That feels really good." He sighed and his eyes slipped closed in content. Amy looked him up and down and bit her lip at how good he looked, laying shirtless on the bed. Ty's eyes opened and he smiled as he saw her looking at his body, fighting back a blush._

_"You always know how to make me feel better." He whispered and her eyes snapped to his face, blushing when she saw that he'd caught her looking at him._

_She smiled softly, "You do the same for me."_

_Ty smiled and yawned._

_"Time for bed," Amy said, standing. She pulled the covers over Ty and he chuckled. He smiled at her softly and she smiled back. "Good-night, Ty." She said and he nodded._

_"Good-night Amy."_

"Amy?"

Amy snapped back to reality as she heard Ty say her name. She smiled at him and saw he had an eyebrow quirked and they were parked.

"Where you remembering something? Your eyes looked unfocused." Ty asked.

"Oh," Amy blushed. "I was remembering that night when you came to the house and stayed the night." Amy said. Ty smiled.

"The night that I took my shirt off?" Ty smirked. "You really seemed to like that." He teased.

Amy blushed darker, "Oh be quiet. Any girl would kill to see you shirtless."

Ty laughed and smiled at her, a twinkle in his eye. Amy wasn't sure if she liked the twinkle or not.

________________

_Can't you see  
That i'm the one  
Who understands  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?_

_­­­­­­___________________________

Yeah, Amy liked the twinkle. She was snuggled against Ty, his shirt gone and his arms around her.

"Well," He smiled. "You like?" He asked.

Amy nodded, "Oh yes. You make the best pillow." She said and sighed, moving to lay her head on his stomach so she could look him in the eye. He smiled and sighed, closing his eyes in content.

Amy smiled and started searching his chest, getting to know every little piece of skin. Ty smiled and threw an arm lazily over his eyes. Amy giggled and drew little circles on his side, content.

Ty moved his arm and sat up, pulling Amy to him and holding her. She looked up at him curiously.

"I love you." He said, kissing her gently. Amy smiled and kissed him back, her hands moving to cup his face.

"I love you too." She whispered as they pulled apart and kissed him, Ty smiling happily and kissed her back.

"Yeah, I belong with you." Ty whispered as the two laid down, Amy laying her head on Ty's shoulder and snuggling up to him.

"And I belong with you." Amy said and smiled, Ty returning her smile, his eyes shining with his love for her.

Two Years Later

"I hereby pronounce you man, and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher smiled at the young couple.

Ty smiled at Amy and she blushed, smiling back. The two kissed, sealing their marriage.

"Ladies and gentleman, Mr. and Mrs. Ty Baldwin." The preacher stated and Ty looked proudly at his new wife, walking arm and arm with her down the aisle.

Amy couldn't keep the tears of happiness from spilling over as she smiled back at Ty, pride filling her as she thought of him being her husband.

A large, white horse stood patiently at the end of the aisle and Amy giggled when Ty swept her off her feet and into his arms, carrying her. The two mounted the horse and Amy threw her bouquet.

The young girls scrambled to catch it and Soraya gasped happily as it landed in her hands.

Ty and Amy laughed and Ty nudged the horse forward, breaking into an easy canter. Ty smiled proudly at Amy as she sat in front of him, snuggled into his chest. She kissed him gently and he kissed her back.

"I love you, Ty." Amy whispered.

Ty smiled at her gently, "I love you too, Amy."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I enjoy writing songfics like this. Hope it good.**

**XxPhoenix-FirexX**


End file.
